Add a little Amber
by ShrewGravity
Summary: First FanFic- Basically an AU fic that starts at the beginning of season 4 and adds some girl power to the Sam and Dean mix. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural, Sam and Dean yada yada _**

**_Hey guys this is my first fanfic, AU, picks up at the seaon 4 premier and I just wanted to put some more girl power into the Sam and Dean mix so I hope you enjoy. xx_**

Chapter 1

The taste of dirt was everywhere, in her mouth in her throat probably even in her lungs. As she clawed her way to the surface all she could think was she was dead…or a zombie. To Amber this was a far more exciting concept. Suddenly her fingers broke through and a blinding light hit her. She scrambled out of her dirt tomb and squinted. "Where the _fuck _am I?"Amber murmured as she tried to get her bearings. At first glance it would seem like a clearing but encircling this grassy desert was an expanding ring of fallen trees. Her memories were foggy and she certainly didn't remember going here! Suddenly it hit her- sour and distasteful she hadn't _gone_ here. Bent over retching her bones felt unused. Shaking mud she set off towards the sound of a road when suddenly yelling came from the ground meters away.

Red…screaming…pain…black. Dean woke up gasping for air. This wasn't hell. He felt suffocated. Fear overtook him and in blind panic he let out a yell and began scrambling against the never ending torrent of dirt. Something grabbed him and yanked at his arm. His fear was instantly confusion as he scrambled upwards and into the bright sunlight. Immediately upon reaching ground level the grip on his arm went and he turned fists clenched towards it's owner. To his surprise squatted on the ground was a woman. She seemed young, in her late twenties/early thirties. Her whole body was diry, her hair matted and knotted but her eyes were a piercing green and she almost seemed to be analysing him. "Who the hell are you!?" she questioned. Dean winced at her choice of words. She seemed to notice this. "I'm Dean" he replied, his voice horse and weak.

"Look _Dean_ unless your gonna hurt me I'm not gonna hurt you" Her voice was equally horse but sharp. "I'm Amber and judging from the fact that you too clawed yourself from mother earth that some freaky shits going on"

"I would like to say nice to meet you but hey-" Dean offered Amber his hand but she kept hers cradling her shoulders. "Not a good idea…"

"Ok? Well anyways I know who did this"

"You do?"

"Yeah…" said Dean looking around and for the first time noticing the trees "Damn Sammy's done some dark mojo here…"

"Sammy? Look you seem waaay too calm with all of this but I'm waaaay too hungry, can we get some food?!"

"Ok, follow me"

Amber followed Dean out of the clearing and as she had guessed a highway. The dude was well built and without the underlying fear she felt he seemed too at ease with the situation. They proceeded down the highway. Eventually they reached some kind of seedy gas station but it had food so she wasn't going to complain. "What's your opinion on breaking and entering?" he questioned as he bent down to jimmy the lock. "If it gets me food I'm fine" she replied feeling her stomach once again rumble in protest. The shop seemed empty and she made a b-line for the family pack of Cheetos ripping them open with satisfaction before cramming a handful in her mouth. She turned to see Dean down a bottle of water and laughed. "Somebodies thirsty"

"Somebodies hungry" he retorted before turning his attention to the newspaper. She too turned to look at the date and froze. "Man I know" Dean said puzzled, "4 months.."

"2008?"

"Yeah"

"No that's wrong.."

"How"

Amber ran to a dusty mirror hanging on the wall and gasped. Sure it was her reflection looking back at her but older…. "Amber? Whats wrong?" Dean asked now confused.

"Dean…when I died it was 1999, its been ten years, TEN FUCKING YEARS!"

"Woah are you sure? How old are you?"

"I guess I must be 26"

"You mean to say you died when you were 18?"

"Yeah but I've _aged_!"

"Damn,I can see that! This is trippy?"

Amber backed away from her reflection and turned to Dean. "Dude we passed trippy three stops back now you better fucking tell me what _Sammy _did or I swear to GO-" She was cut short by a deafening ring that assaulted both her and Dean's ears followed by a blinding light that shook the shop!

**_So that's the first chapter….sorry it's kinda short. Fyi I'm Brittish so any American words/items I get wrong sorry but yeah xD anyways hoped you liked it and reviews will be much apreitiated! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer- I don't own Sam and Dean yada yada**  
**Hey Guys! Heres the second chapter hope you enjoy!**

Chapter

The light and noise went on for what felt like eternity. Amber was curled up on the floor trying desperatly to block out the pain, she could feel the flimsly shop shaking and she was aware of Dean also huddled on the floor close to her. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Slowly the pair uncurled themselves and turned to look at each other. "What the fuck was that!?" Dean excalaimed his voice still tinged with shakes.  
"I don't know...do you think it has something to do with, you know, this?" Amber waived her arms in the air indicating the unusual situation  
"Damn if this is Sammy he's done some serious mojo!". Amber just stared at him and then reached for some more undamaged suplies. "Whats wrong?" Dean asked noticing her sour expression.  
"No, its just the way you talk about Sammy-"  
"Sam" Dean corrected her  
"-Sam makes me wonder what kind of lives you guys lead, do I want to be dragged into this?"  
"No but your kind of stuck, there must be some reason your back aswell..."

Once they had collected enough supplys they set out on the dusty road. "Do you have a plan?" Amber enquired.  
"Well first we need to find Sam and work out whats going on!"  
"Ah yes Sam..." They remained in silence for several minutes before they noticed a phone box in the distance. "Comon" Dean yelled before setting off in a sprint like it could disapear at any moment. Amber set off at a slower pace so that by vvthe time she reached the phone box Dean was already slamming down the phone cursing.  
"Let me guess-" Amber began "Whoever you just phoned dosn't beleive that your magically back from the dead?"  
"Yeah" Dean replied "Were gonna have to go to his house"  
"Who's house exactly?"  
"Bobby, he's a good friend...almost a Dad to me"  
"Well considering the sparse yet worrying family facts you've supplied so far this is gonna be a blast" she muttered under her breath. Only now was the whole situation striking her as both bizarre and crazy! "Please tell me this Bobby guy is nearbye"  
"No but I can get us a car" Dean replied.

Worryingly enough they did in fact find and steal a car but at this point Ambers morals were out the window. After and long drive they pulled up at what looked like some kind of car scrappage yard. "Are we here?" she asked even though she already knew the answer...

Dean walked purposefully towards the door and knocked twice. After a prolonged pause a bearded man in his mid forties answered. He stared for moment at Dean who gave him a sheepish grin before lunging at him with a knife. Amber jumped back in shock as the two men began to wrestle. Dean freed himself from the mans grip and backed up. "Bobby..it's me!"  
Bobby took out a hip flask and chucked its contents at Dean "Like hell it is, your not a shifter or a demon, what are ya?"  
"It's me Dean, Sam brought me back"  
Bobby looked at him for a moment and then the two men embraced. It was when they stopped that Bobby turned to Amber.  
"Who are you?"  
"Bobby this is Amber, I think she got brought back too" Dean said pushing Amber forward  
Amber raised her arm almost awkwardly "Hey..urmm can someone please tell me what's going on?"  
Bobby raised his eyebrows at Dean and then turned towards her "Well, I would ask you the same question!"

Dean sat shotgun next to Bobby in the truck. Bobby had explained how Sam had been AWOL for months and they had tracked down his cell. Of course Dean was a mixture of nervous and worried. Whatever Sam had done to ge him out of hell must have come at a price, he'd seen the feild him and Amber had been in. Tree's felled, ground scorched. Then there was- well whatever it was in that shop! This had bad written all over it! Then there was Amber, the girl who was currently staring confused into her reflection in the dark glass. Who even was she. Him and Bobby had asked questions but her answers had been more than vague. She wasn't a demon or the like. They had done the tests but there was something going on here but Dean didn't know what, he could only hope Sam had the answers...

**So here's chapter two! I'm not sure where I'm going to take this but I think I'm going to roughly stick to the original season 4 storyline but we'll see. As always reveiws would be helpfull, please tell me your thoughts on Amber! We should get more on her next chapter. Untill then hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
